Harry Potter and I can't think of a name
by GotenKingOfDeath
Summary: Harry is related to Hogwarts founder and Merlin, Ron is realted to another great figure in time.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing that is similar.  
  
  
  
WindDemon: What kind of story this time?  
  
Hellbringer: I was thinking of one with elements and Merlin, founders. It might prove interesting.  
  
Fire walker: You writing stories! Haha  
  
At this WindDemon and Hellbringer turn and pull out large rolls of duck tape *  
  
Fire Walker runs away in horror.  
  
In this story will take place his 3 year and Sirius is on the run. I don't think there is muxh of a similarity  
  
On with the story...  
  
Harry was hoping that tonight would be different from the other nights at Privet drive. After he had returned from Hogwarts, his uncle began to blame all his business failures on Harry. He had latterly been using bats, belts, golf clubs and occasionally his fists to show his dislike of this 'abnormality'. The reason Harry was thought different was because he was a wizard.  
  
It was the three days until his birthday and he was silently wondering what his friends were doing.  
  
Suddenly there was a large tapping noise, he turned and saw Hedwig along with two other owls waiting for him to let them in.  
  
Hedwig came over first and he read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wish I could invite you over to the burrow for the summer but we are leaving to visit Bill tomorrow and we aren't supposed to return until a day before school starts. So how is your summer? Are the muggles treating you all right? I got to go but owl me and tell me how you are doing. I know it's a little early to send you present but I wont have much time so I sent it now.  
  
Sincerely Ron.  
  
He opened his gift and was surprised to find a practice snitch. He knew they were not cheap so he figured to get Ron a very nice Christmas gift.  
  
He was about to open Sirius letter when his uncle came into the room looking very angry and drunk.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed a parchment and quill. He wrote  
  
  
  
  
  
HELP  
  
HARRY---  
  
He got no further as his uncle had already grabbed the 4 iron and was hitting him in his sides.  
  
He started to cough up blood, a large portion got onto his parchment. He was barely able to stay conscious and told Hedwig the first person to come to his mind before he passed out.  
  
"Snape" He then blacked out. Hedwig flew as fast as she could after seeing what was happening to Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Snape was planning his lessons when Hedwig flew right into him.  
  
He looked at her becoming very enraged at the thought of Harry Potter. He then noticed she had red all over her feathers. He quickly took the letter and read it. He was wondering what it meant when he found all the blood on the parchment.  
  
He told Hedwig to go to Dumbledore as fast as she could. She took the letter and went to find the professor.  
  
Snape had apperated to Harrys house and quickly opened the door to the house and ran upstairs. He ran in and found Vernon still hitting an unconscious Harry.  
  
"Stupefy" Snape screamed and Vernon was knocked out do to the sheer power it was thrown at him with. He ran over to Harry and found him still alive. He suddenly felt very bad for him because he had no idea that this was how he was living.  
  
A few moments later Professor Dumbledore, Mcgonavel (Spelling?) and Madam Popey came running in. Popey quickly started to use all the healing spells she knew while the other talked.  
  
~~Three days later at Hogwarts~~  
  
He hears voices "How could they do this to him?"  
  
"SNAPE" he practically yelled. He groans and tries to sit up. His plans quickly came to a Holt as his sides felt pressure and his broken bones quickly made him lay back down.  
  
"Mr. Potter, don't try moving again you have over twelve broken ribs and internal bleeding"  
  
Harry thought he was dead because professor snape, the professor who always despised him, actually cared weather or not he lived. But since he hardly had strength he didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry" Professor Dumbledore said, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"This was the first time" he spoke as if trying to convince himself.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Harry.  
  
Harry then spoke "Since my first year"  
  
Then Snape, McGonavle, Dumbledore and Popey exchanged glances at each other and finally Dumbledore asked, " Why didn't you inform someone of what he was doing to you?"  
  
"He said if I told anyone what he did he would kill me" he said a little hesitant.  
  
"We are going to inform The Weasleys and the Grangers of your current location" Snape spoke but without venom or anger.  
  
"Okay"  
  
A few moments later Popey told them to let him rest. They left to finish their school business while Popey went to do paper work.  
  
Harry just thought of something. He looked at his watch and saw that in fifteen minutes he would be 14.  
  
At 12 o'clock exact a very bright light blinded him. At that moment Snape, Dumbledore and Sirius came running in. But the light had disappeared and took Harry along with it.  
  
~~Harry~~  
  
"Where am I?" he yelled.  
  
He heard footsteps and tried to locate what direction they were coming from. Finally four figures dressed in different robes stepped forward. One was wearing red with gold, green and silver, black and yellow, purple and white (I cant remember the colors)  
  
The one in red spoke first "Hello Harry" He was about to continue when the one's in yellow and purple tackled him and started saying "Oooo Look how cute he is"  
  
He and the one in green sweat dropped and practically shouted "Hey you two can flirt with him later"  
  
They both turned to him and looked angry. "Why don't you two explain" they both looked a little happier at this.  
  
Harry heard the one in green say "You need to learn not to make them angry, they scare me"  
  
"Okay Harry" the one in purple said. "We are the founders of Hogwarts, I am Helga, the one in black is Rowena, the one in green is Salazar, and the one in red is Godric.  
  
"You are our only heir you are also heir to another but he isn't ready to show himself yet."  
  
Harry was to say the least beyond shocked. " I cant be there is nothing special about me" he yelled.  
  
Godric smiled " You are very special"  
  
"You are destine to be great but we feel you will need more power because do to the events at the tri-wizard tournament, Voldemort has gained some abilities like rapid healing and being able to touch you."  
  
"We are going to transfer special attributes from each of us to you"  
  
"When we are done you will need to take dueling classes with muggle weapons, it will come in handy in battles." Rowena said.  
  
"Are you ready?" Salazar asked. Harry could do nothing more than shake his head.  
  
Helga walked forward and took his hand in hers and he could feel power entering him. Then Godric, Rowena and Salazar did the same.  
  
"Before you go we have a few more gifts to give you" Godric said.  
  
"You don't have to" Harry said, he finally found his voice.  
  
"Yes we do you will need them" Rowena said.  
  
" First" he and Salazar waved their hands in the air. Two swords appeared in sheaths "Salazar's sword and my sword are now yours"  
  
"They will remain invisible as long as you don't pull them out of their sheaths. You are the only person who can see them and the only one who will be able to use both of them."  
  
Harry then strapped them onto his back and smiled.  
  
Then Helga and Rowena stepped forward. " You will also be given special animgus (spelling?) Forms."  
  
"You will be able to turn into many different animals but you have six original forms, they will be revealed later."  
  
"But Rowena and I are going to give some special 'friends' that will help you protect and Hogwarts." She waved her wand in the air.  
  
After she did this a small group of animals appeared. In the group was a small griffin, a 23-foot snake, a dark green phoenix, an egg that was golden, another egg that was dark blue and then a dark brown egg.  
  
"Here is another gift that you can keep them in when you have classes." A 4X2 foot trunk appeared.  
  
"You can never run out of space, it has a 12 different drawers on each side. The drawers on the left have a library, bathroom, bedrooms and kitchen in them. The ones on the right have rooms for anything you want." Godric finished.  
  
"You must go now but before you do I think we will heal those wounds you have" Helga asked Godric. He smiled and shook his head yes. They chanted a few words he couldn't hear and then he was in the Gryiffindor common room.  
  
He looked to see what time it was and saw it was five minutes after his birthday. He feels asleep wondering who his other ancestor was.  
  
  
  
End of this chapter.  
  
So what do you think is it any good? I am going to give Ron a higher ranking in the next chapter. 


	2. Rons related to

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter.  
  
Last chapter: Harry was given special gifts from the Hogwart founders and discovers he is their heir. Now he wonders who his other heir is and what kind of abilities he has.  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Harry woke up and looked to see what time it was. It was almost four days since he had went to sleep.  
  
He jumped out of bed and ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Professor Snape was at the statue trying to remember what password Dumbledore had used. When Harry came zooming down the hall and stopped at the statue.  
  
He then yelled "Jelly Rolls" and the gargoyle moved to the side.  
  
He ran upstairs and straight into Dumbledore's office. Sirius, Remus, The Weasleys, the Grangers and Miss. Figg were there looking very sad.  
  
They all looked up in shock at seeing Harry there and before anyone could say anything. Harry had fallen down the stairs. Everyone got there and started to laugh, for the first since they thought Harry was dead, because lying at the bottom of the staircase was Harry but on top of him was Hermoine and Ginny.  
  
They all walked down to find Harry turning blue.  
  
Mrs. Weasley yelled "Hermoine, Ginny let go of him so he can breathe"  
  
They both let go and started to blush. Harry stood up and said, " I missed you too"  
  
They turned even redder now, much to every ones humor.  
  
Dumbledore finally said " Harry were have you been for the past four days?"  
  
Everyone turned to him, he didn't want to say the intire truth just yet so " I was cleaning my room and hit my head on something when I woke up it was four days later, I really didn't mean to worry you."  
  
They all smiled and everyone except Sirius, Miss Figg, Remus, Ron and Hermoine left.  
  
"Professor I need to get a list of my school books and go get them, do you when I could go?"  
  
"I will take all three of you tomorrow" he said smiling.  
  
"Ok" and they all left.  
  
Ron, Hermoine and Harry went to Griffindor tower and Harry said he felt a little sleepy but also he had a little work to do.  
  
After telling Ron he could go practice Quidditch with his Firebolt and asking Hermoine if she could get him some books on sword fighting and as many books on how to care for magical animals, he was given some time to think about who he was heir to.  
  
A short time later Ron came in and sat down when Hermoine and Dumbledore came in and to their surprise both Ron and Harry disappeared with a flash of green and light blue energy.  
  
Hermoine fell down and started to cry. Dumbledore walked over, put a hand on her shoulder and said " Don't worry that was the same light that took Harry and returned him. They will both be back"  
  
She smiled and than began to read a book called " The Heirs of Hogwarts"  
  
~~Harry and Ron~~  
  
Harry and Ron found themselves in a very large room. They heard two voices "Welcome to Camelot"  
  
Harry and Ron both turned to the voices and yelled, " Who are you?"  
  
The tall one with a long beard then replied, " I am Merlin." Merlin was about 6 feet, had almost no hair and had a huge staff that was glowing a dark blue. He wore robs that were silver mixed with the symbol of a lion, with a shield and swords behind it.  
  
"And I.." The other man stood and said, " I am King Arthur" 'Arthur' was about 5 feet 9 inches. He had short black hair and he had brown eyes. He had armor that also had the symbol on it. He had a sword at his side; they presumed it 'Excalibur'  
  
"How can that be?" Harry said. "You two have been dead for centuries"  
  
"So have the Hogwart founders but they talked to you didn't they?" Merlin said.  
  
Ron turned and yelled " Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I was going to tell you later but I am heir to all four founders but please don't tell anyone. I really don't want the attention"  
  
Ron looked at him, angered but saw that he really didn't want the attention and said "I won't but don't hide the truth anymore okay?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, " I won't"  
  
"Well, I am sure you two are wondering why you two are here?" King Arthur said.  
  
" Yes" they both almost yelled.  
  
"Well as you know Voldemort {Ron shudders} is getting stronger and he is getting more creatures on his side, which means there are less and less fighters for the light" King Arthur said.  
  
"Well Harry, You are my heir" Merlin said. " Are you serious, I am related to the strongest wizard of all time"  
  
He then thought and said " What about Ron?" Ron turned and thought he might be angry but after hearing his friends concern he knew he couldn't be.  
  
"Well" King Arthur said. "He is my heir" Ron's eyes grew to different sizes.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was yelling and dancing with Ron joining him " You are related to the best swordsman in history"  
  
"Yes but do to mixing of blood he is also a wizard" Harry and Ron both grinned.  
  
" Now we are both going to give you all our knowledge on sword-fighting and a few spells that will help you greatly but when you leave you must read these books."  
  
Merlin waved his hand and about fifteen books appeared. Harry looked at the titles of a few: Elemental Magic, When you become a Element Knight and one called What is your element?  
  
Before Ron or Harry could say anything Merlin and King Arthur grabbed each of them and transferred all the knowledge that they had promised. Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"We will give you both two final gifts," Arthur said. He nodded to Merlin who then waved his wand.  
  
Another griffin similar to the one Harry already had appeared, and a Dark blue phoenix appeared.  
  
Merlin then said, "These are the last two females of each species and I believe you already have a male of each"  
  
Harry grinned at the thought of more phoenixes living in their world. Harry then looked toward his books and saw they were gone " Were did our books go?" he said frantically.  
  
" I put them in your chest back at Hogwarts" Merlin said.  
  
" Thank you" Harry said.  
  
Ron had watched in awe and then said "Harry, I have got to see the creatures you have back at the castle"  
  
Harry smiled and said "okay"  
  
"Merlin give Ron the chest," Arthur said.  
  
Merlin moved his wand a bit and then a chest that looked exactly like Harry's appeared.  
  
"This chest can never be filled, on the left is for school classes (potions, quidditch, etc) and on the right are rooms that you can turn into rooms for any type of creature you put into it. There are also libraries, bedrooms, bathrooms and a training ground"  
  
"Since you are my heir and I noticed that someone has taken a large sum of money out of you banks accounts, I have taking the liberty and added over one hundred thousand galleons to each account including yours" Arthur said again.  
  
Ron was speechless; Harry then said, " Congratulations Ron, you and your family are rich"  
  
Ron smiled. "Well I have added two rooms to each of your chests. One room had been filled with galleons, rubies and whatever else I found in the treasure room" Arthur said.  
  
"And the other room I thought you two would enjoy, I put life-sized chess pieces that after a game is complete will simply reset themselves in perfect condition"  
  
Harry and Ron grinned and then yelled " Wizards or Muggle?"  
  
Arthur and Merlin grinned and said " Wizard of course"  
  
"Before we send you back, Ron I have a couple gifts to give you. First if Merlin would bring them in."  
  
Merlin nodded and spoke an incantation. A few seconds later, a large raven, centaur, eagle and red phoenix came in. Ron grinned, " Are those really for me?"  
  
"Yes" Arthur said. " I have also given you a female phoenix but she is already n your chest. You need to be careful she is not a very nice phoenix. She bite me and I nearly lost a finger for giving her some food."  
  
The other three laughed. He went a little red. "It isn't funny," he roared.  
  
"And before I give you your finally gift, Harry and Ron, kneel before me" he spoke in a commanding voice. They both kneeled, Merlin was actually making a movie out of this to save them the trouble of explaining, and Arthur removed his sword.  
  
He stood in front of them and said " Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as King of Camelot and by my power, by the power of Excalibur and Merlin, I knight you. Sir Harry Potter and Sir Ron Weasley, Rise Knights."  
  
Harry and Ron stood and then watched as their clothes became heavy armor with the symbol, lion with shield and swords in background, appeared on it.  
  
"Whenever you train, wear this it will gradually gain more weight put it will help you in the long run."  
  
Merlin then stepped forward and said " Also if you want your armor on you simple call out armoro accio and to have it go back to it's place in the trunk armoro trunk." They put the armor back into their trunks and then Arthur called.  
  
"Ron put this sheath on your back" Ron did as told. "Now just like Harry and his swords, as long as you want the swords to remain invisible they will to everyone but Harry and your eyes. The same goes for Harry's swords."  
  
"When you call you armor you sheaths and swords simple become a part of the armor. Ron, you are in this battle with Harry until the end." Arthur stood up and took his swords from it's sheath and kneeled before Ron and offered him the sword.  
  
"You will need this weapon and I beg you as my heir, the sword will not accept anyone else, to take it and keep your family safe."  
  
Ron nodded his head and reached out. He took a firm grip on it and slowly lifted it, then put it into his sheath.  
  
Merlin and King Arthur smiled and then said, "farewell, knights" before Ron and Harry woke up in their beds.  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
So was this chapter any good? I figured that Ron should have an important ancestor in this. I am thinking about having Hermoine be heir to a couple of the founders. 


End file.
